Ed Edd n Eddy Party Bash
Ed, Edd, n, Eddy Party Bash...One day all the kids were playing Mario Party 8 with their Wiis. Then, Eddy got an idea. "Hey guys! I think I have an idea on how to make our own Mario Party!" screamed Eddy. "How are we going to do that?" asked Ed. "Edd has perfect inventions to make this all happen!" screamed Eddy. "That's absolutly true. " said Edd. "Edd, you design the boards! Ed, think up of minigame ideas! Jimmy, design the minigames! The others can send board ideas to Edd!" said Eddy. Everyone got into their places and then started to design everything. Jawbreakers were stars, coins were pennies, orbs were nice inventions of Edd's in orbs, Bowser was a torture hologram by Edd, and DK was also a hologram. After a week, the kids said they're taking a vacation for a few weeks to their parents. "Um, Eddy, how can we go between minigames and boards?" asked Ed. "My new invention can warp us to board to minigames", said Edd. "That was conveinient" said Eddy. Eddy took planning of how to divide the group. The game wasn't equel so Eddy had to invite the Kankers along. Team had: Ed, Eddy, Sarah, and Rolf. They went to Ghost Inn. Team B had Edd, Johney, Jimmy, and Rolf. They are going to Beach Paradice. Team C had Nazz, May, Lee, and Marie. They are going to wonder cruise. All 3 of the corses has the night and day feature from Mario Party 6. Note: Each chapter will have 5 rounds in each team. Each board will have 20 turns. Enjoy! Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Party Bash: Everyone soon goes to the places they were assigned to...Ghost Inn...Ed's Turn..Ed picks up the dice and throws it . He gets a 6. He lands on a red space. "Yay!" yelled Ed. "That's bad Ed," said Eddy as he hits the dice. He gets a 10. He goes to the orb shop and buys a boo orb for 5 coins. Then Eddy notices something. Eddy asks Edd how to get the star on a walky talky. He finds out he needs to get to the top floor. He then lands on a ? space. Eddy suddenly catches on fire by a Podoboo. He loses all his cash. Sarah laughs and takes her die and throws it at Ed. She gets a 2 and lands on a blue. "Rolf thinks this game is dangerous, but funny!" yelled Rolf and got a 9 on his block. He smashes up the orb shop and lands on a blue. Minigame: Eddy goes to the blue team. Ed vs Eddy Sarah Rolf in, Cloudy Chaos. Ed appears on a Lakitu cloud and takes out a spiked ball. The group panics and starts running. Rolf accidently trips and gets hit by one of Ed's spiked balls. Eddy avoids a spiked ball by jumping on Sarah and let her take the hit. Eddy gets to the goal. Standings: Eddy: 10 coins Ed: 7 coins Sarah:23 Rolf: 23...tbc.., 'The Fanfic has been discontinued" External Link Ed Edd n Eddy Party Bash @ FanFiction.net